


Barricade

by KazuKirana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bondage and Discipline, Crimes & Criminals, Mature Stiles, Multi, Organized Crime
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuKirana/pseuds/KazuKirana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena dalam kriminalitas, hanya ditekankan dua pilihan. Bertahan hidup atau mati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Halo semua, kembali lagi dengan saya di fic MC terbaru. Kali ini saya akan terjun kedalam dunia kriminalitas karena dari dulu memang bakat saya untuk menulis cerita tentang suatu kriminalitas dan kejahatan. Kebetulan juga, saya berniat untuk membuat Light Novel bagi fic ini. Mungkin para readers setuju jika fic ini dijadikan sebuah Light Novel? Karena saya pun tertarik sekali untuk mengangkat fic ini menjadi sebuah karya Light Novel atau mungkin sebuah Doujinshi. Untuk itu, saya serahkan fic ini kepada readers. Lanjut atau tidaknya fic ini tergantung dari kalian semua, jadi selamat menikmati~

Yakuza.

Merupakan suatu kelompok kriminalitas berkelas atas yang paling disegani dan ditakuti oleh masyarakat Jepang bahkan diseluruh penjuru dunia. Kelompok yang sudah berdiri kira-kira tahun 1612, saat Shogun Tokugawa berkuasa dan menyingkirkan Shogun Kansai sebelumnya. Pergantian ini mengakibatkan kira-kira 500.000 orang samurai yang sebelumnya disebut hatomo-yakko (pelayan shogun) menjadi kehilangan tuan, atau disebut sebagai kaum ronin.

Apa bedanya, Mafia dengan Yakuza? Tidak ada bedanya, yang berbeda ialah nama dari masing-masing kelompok penjahat.

Yakuza terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian dipenjuru Jepang. Yang pertama berada dikawasan ibu kota, yaitu Tokyo. Yang kedua berada dikawasan bekas terjadinya perstiwa bom atom pada perang dunia kedua, yaitu Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Yang ketiga berada dikota yang masih menyimpan kental adat tradisi Jepang, yaitu Kyoto dan yang terakhir ialah kota Osaka, sebagai salah satu pusat dari segala Yakuza yang berada dipenjuru Jepang.

Yakuza sendiri memiliki peraturan-peraturan bahkan ritual jika hendak memasuki kelompok ini. Pertama, ritual organisasi. Anggota baru akan menjalankan ritual yang bernama sakazukigoto atau ritual perpeloncoan. Para bawahan harus menuruti senior mereka dan sebelum itu mereka diberi sebuah minuman sake atau arak Jepang sebagai tanda penghormatan atas bergabungnya mereka kedalam kelompok Yakuza.

Selain itu, mereka pun harus mengikuti ujian tertulis. Tidak hanya tes fisik tetapi mereka pun harus menjalankan ujian tertulis sebanyak dua belas halaman. Mereka harus memahami bagaimana caranya berpolitik, berdagang, menyusun strategi bahkan tata cara bekerjasama dengan kelompok penjahat dari berbagai dunia. Jika mereka tidak lulus dinyatakan gugur.

Menggugat dan digugat. Apa bedanya? Tentu saja berbeda, bila salah satu anggota Yakuza tidak melakukan pekerjaan mereka sesuai dengan perintah maka mau tidak mau mereka harus melakukan yubitsume atau potong jari. Ketua tertinggi Yakuza berhak menyuruh dokter pribadi kepercayaan mereka untuk memotong jari anggota tersebut, dimulai dari jari kelingking bagian kiri. Maka, tidak salah lagi bila banyak anggota Yakuza yang sering kali kehilangan jari mereka.

Yang terakhir ialah tato yang menghiasi tubuh. Yakuza memang terkenal dengan tato mereka yang menempel ditubuh, biasanya mereka akan menggunakan tato bergambar naga, pegunungan, dan perempuan. Tetapi, mereka tidak sembarang memakai alat tato. Mereka masih memakai tradisi lama Jepang dalam membuat tato yaitu dengan irezumi.

Para anggota Yakuza cenderung bersifat baik dihadapan publik tapi sebenarnya mereka melakukan kejahatan dibalik layar, bisa dibilang bahwa mereka memiliki topeng lagi untuk menutupi kepribadian mereka.

Yakuza sendiri memiliki hubungan erat dalam perdagangan gelap atau biasa disebut black market. Disanalah mereka akan membeli perlengkapan senjata, teknologi canggi, bahkan narkoba sekalipun. Lalu, mereka sendiri memiliki beberapa saham-saham dunia yang sudah mereka kuasai. Bisa dibilang bila saham jatuh ketangan Yakuza maka saham tersebut akan berubah statusnya menjadi illegal.

Mereka sebenarnya seorang pekerja kaya raya yang memiliki jabatan dan nama, tetapi disamping itu bila mereka sudah terjun ke dunia Yakuza kepribadian mereka berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari biasanya.

FBI bahkan C.I.A pun takut disapu habis oleh para Yakuza.

Selain itu, para anggota Yakuza memiliki kepentingan dan derajat masing-masing. Ketua tertinggi Yakuza biasa disebut Oyabun, wakil ketua tertinggi Yakuza biasa disebut Kobun, dan para Senpai serta Kouhai.

Kepentingan Oyabun ialah untuk mempertahankan ketahanan mereka, mengatur strategi serta memperat hubungan antar sesama mafia. Kepentingan Kobun ialah memperhatikan dan memerintahkan bawahannya, serta kepentingan Senpai-Kouhai ialah mengerjakan apa yang diperintah oleh Kobun. Selain itu, Yakuza memiliki dokter terpercaya kelompok mereka, rata-rata dokter disana memiliki sifat psikopat. Merekalah yang tak segan-segan untuk memotong jari bila anggota Yakuza tidak melakukan tugas mereka.

Yakuza sendiri juga banyak dihuni oleh wanita selain pria, biasanya wanita Yakuza diperlakukan sebagai pelacur bahkan simpanan. Mereka akan diperkosa dan akan berganti pasangan sesuai dengan selera pria Yakuza.

Tidak akan jauh dari narkoba, seks bebas, perjudian illegal, kriminalitas, dan perdagangan gelap. Itulah yang menjadi ciri khas unik para kelompok Yakuza Jepang.

Salah satu pusat Yakuza di Osaka yang diberi nama Akuma Masuku, dipimpin oleh salah seorang ketua tertinggi Yakuza yaitu Erwin Smith. Ketua yang sangat disegani dan ditakuti oleh masyarakat Jepang. Erwin memang terkenal akan kewibawaan dan cerdik serta liciknya dalam mengatur strategi kelompoknya.

Ia memberi nama kelompoknya Akuma Masuku yang memiliki arti bahwa bila kau telah terjerumus kedalam ikatan iblis maka jangan harap bisa keluar. Itulah prinsip dan konsekuensi bila bergabung kedalam kelompok Yakuza Erwin.  
.

.

Sebatang jarum dicelupkan kedalam botol kecil berisi tinta, ditarik hingga terambil setengah tinta yang berada didalam botol tersebut. Beberapa kali, pria bersurai hitam itu menatap jeli ujung jarum yang terlihat buntalan tinta kecil. Ia menatap seseorang dihadapannya. Seorang pemuda bersurai eboni yang telah melepaskan kimono merah hati bermotif bunga sakura itu yang terjatuh hingga siku. Punggung mulus itu terekspos dengan sempurna.

“Kau siap?” tanya pria itu tepat didekat pemuda itu, bisa dirasakan hebusan napas hangat yang menyapu telinga pemuda tersebut.

Satu anggukan ia dapati.

Pria itu mulai mendekatkan jarum itu tepat di punggung pemuda eboni itu, ibu jarinya mulai menekan tombol on dan terdengar suara getaran mesin pembuat tato. Perlahan, pria itu mulai menghias gambar burung phoenix yang sedari tadi dilukiskannya di punggung pemuda ini.

Ada sedikit rasa geli dan sakit yang menerjang punggungnya, pemuda itu sedikit meringis begitu jarum sedikit ditekan dipunggungnya.

“Apakah sakit?” tanya pria itu datar seakan-akan tidak memperdulikan sosok didepannya ini.

“Tidak, lanjutkan saja.”

“Kau yang memintanya, bocah.”

Pria itu semakin memoles tinta ke dalam lukisannya, begitu indah sekali. Warna merah yang dipadu dengan hijau kekuning-kuningan diujung ekor burung tersebut. Ia memoles dengan sepenuh hati, seakan-akan menjadikan dirinya sebagai seniman kelas dunia.

Pemuda itu menoleh sedikit hingga menangkap paras tampan datar pria tersebut, sudut bibir terangkat hingga tercetak sebuah senyuman diparas manisnya. Merasa ditatap, pria tersebut menatap balik lawan bicaranya.

“Ada apa, bocah?” tanyanya seraya memoles tato.

“Kulihat, kau sangat handal dalam bidang seni.” Pemuda itu berkata dengan sangat lembut, menatap dalam iris kelabu yang senada dengan surainya.

“Aku benci penjilat.”

“Itu kenyataannya.”

“Terserah kau saja, bocah penjilat.” Kasar—sangat kasar sekali, tapi itulah ciri khas pria ini. Pria yang dikenal sebagai wakil ketua tertinggi Akuma Masuku yang sangat ahli dalam bidang persenjataan serta bela diri—Levi Ackerman, pria terkejam, dingin, sadis, dan tidak pandang bulu. Memang benar menciri khas ‘kan anggota Yakuza.

Pemuda itu—Eren Jaeger yang merupakan kekasih dari Levi hanya menghela napas sembari memutar bola matanya malas, memang beginilah Levi selalu kasar tetapi memiliki hati nurani yang lembut. Itulah yang membuat Eren jatuh cinta kepada pria dingin ini, begitu pula dengan Levi.

Satu jam telah berlalu, Levi menyudahi aktivitasnya. Ia matikan lalu meletakkan barang tersebut disampingnya, kini terlihat polesan tinta yang melumuri punggung Eren dengan indah. Begitu diukir dengan indah, layaknya seorang pelukis dengan kuas ajaibnya. Levi memandang datar hasil karyanya, tidak mnujukkan tanda-tanda apapun.

Eren mengenakan kembali kimono itu secara perlahan dengan gerakan seduktif, mengusap lembut tiap kulit putih mulusnya. Levi mencengkram lembut kedua pundak kekasihnya itu, mendekatkan bibir ditelinga Eren lalu berbisik,”Sampai kapanpun kau adalah milikku dan hanya boleh aku saja yang bisa menyentuhmu. Kau mengerti, Eren?”

Eren tersenyum mendapati pengakuan Levi,”Ya, aku mengerti Levi.”

Levi mencium bibir ranum kekasihnya lembut, menjilat bibir bawah seakan meminta izin untuk masuk. Dengan senang hati, eren membuka mulut dan lidah Levi langsung bermain di rongga basah nan hangat itu. Mengabsen satu persatu deret gigi putih yang berjejer rapi serta melakukan perang lidah.

Kali itu, Levi mendominasi ciuman mereka. Terlihat saliva yang turun mengalir membasahi dagu dan leher Eren.

“Nngghh—“

Ia mendesah disela-sela ciuman panas mereka, tangan Levi tidak menganggur. Kala itu, ia melepas dengan gerakan seduktif kimono yang hendak dipakai Eren hingga perpotongan lengan kekasihnya. Meraba lembut lalu berakhir dikedua nipple Eren yang sudah mengeras. Mencubit serta melintir nipple itu, Eren semakin mendesah dibuatnya.

Levi melepas ciuman mereka, memberikan kesempatan bagi Eren untuk memasok oksigen agar paru-parunya memompa normal kembali. Setelah itu, tangan-tangan nakal Levi beranjak kebawah hendak memainkan bagian vital Eren sebelum—

Tok! Tok!

Ketukan pintu itu menghentikan permainan mereka, Eren memegang dada Levi sembari menatap iris kelabu itu dalam-dalam. Levi tahu apa yang dimaksud Eren, ia mendengus kesal. “Siapa?” tanyanya ketus.

“Levi-sama, ketua meminta Anda untuk bertemu dengannya sekarang juga.” Ternyata itu adalah salah satu anak buh Levi.

“Tidak bisakah si bodoh itu menundanya? Aku sedang sibuk.”

“Sumimasen, Levi-sama. Tetapi ketua ingin Anda keruangannya sekarang juga,” ujar anak buah Levi dengan sopan. Eren hanya tersenyum lembut. “Sudah, pergi saja. Kita bisa melakukannya nanti malam, kau tidak mau ‘kan jarimu dipotong oleh si psikopat itu?” tanyanya sembari mengelus pipi Levi dengan sayang.

Levi mendengus pasrah.

“Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana. Apakah kau mengerti, bocah?” tanya Levi disertai syarat dan satu anggukan ia dapati.

Levi beranjak dari bantal kecil beralaskan tatami yang ia duduki, berjalan keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Eren sendiri diruang—kamarnya dengan pose yang sangat menggoda libido.

Hari itu, ialah hari dimana Eren resmi menjadi kekasih Levi setelah enam bulan lamanya ia masuk kedalam kelompok Yakuza. Menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya untuk Levi tercinta. Untuk itu, Levi memoles tato dipunggungnya dengan kemampuan dirinya yang menunjukkan bahwa Eren milik Levi dan itu mutlak—tidak bisa diganggu gugat apapun.

Dan itu adalah salah satu cara dimana pria Yakuza memilih wanita kesayangannya yang kelak akan menjadi pendampingnya dimasa depan.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pemberontakan secara mendadak itu menciptakan lautan merah nan kental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih untuk readers semua yang sudah membaca, fav, dan follow fic ini. Terima kasih juga atas dukungan kalian semua yang ingin melanjutkan fic ini dan ada beberapa yang ingin fic ini diangkat menjadi Light Novel atau Doujinshi. Di cerita ini, saya membuat proporsi tubuh Levi sedikit lebih tinggi dari Eren sedangkan Eren sedikit lebih pendek dari Levi. Nah karena masukan kalian yang ingin fic ini tetap berlanjut, sekarang sudah bisa dinikmati kembali dengan chapter terbaru. Selamat membaca semua~

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Erwin menghentikan aktivitasnya, ditatapnya tajam pintu geser Jepang yang dihiasi oleh shoji klasik. 

“Siapa?” tanyanya dengan tajam. Jeda sejenak, lalu terdengar suara yang pelan dan sopan,”Erwin-sama, saya datang bersama dengan Levi-sama.”

Erwin menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan,”Masuk.” Dingin dan tegas, memang sudah ciri khas dari Erwin Smith. Pintu pun bergeser dan menampilkan sosok dua pria yang masuk lalu berjalan mendekati meja tempat Erwin tengah duduk. Anak buah Levi membungkuk hormat.

“Kau boleh pergi,” ujar Erwin tanpa melirik sedikitpun anak buahnya itu. Pria itu mengangguk lalu keluar dengan sopannya dari ruangan Erwin, kini tersisa dua pria yang sama-sama tak kalah dinginnya.

“Kuharap kedatanganku disini tidak buang-buang waktu,” ujar Levi seraya mengambil posisi duduk di seberang Erwin, menatap tajam lawan bicaranya kali ini. Erwin menghela napas,”Sepertinya kau masih saja tetap bersikap seperti itu meski aku ini atasanmu.”

Levi mendecak kesal, kedatangannya disini sangat membuang waktu. Perlu diingat, bahwa Levi sangat benci membuang waktu dalam hidupnya—apalagi bila berurusan dengan urusan pribadinya itu. Erwin hanya terkekeh kecil dan itu membuat Levi semakin sebal.

“Levi, ada yang harus ku informasikan mengenai suatu hal.”

Levi menautkan sebelah alisnya, Erwin mulai mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari balik laci. Memberikan kertas-kertas tersebut kepada Levi yang dengan setengah hati diterima oleh si empu. Iris kelabu itu membaca cermat setiap tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

“Kau membeli perlengkapan, lagi?” tanya Levi seraya meletakkan kertas-kertas itu. Erwin mengangguk mantap,”Tentu saja, mengingat Mafia lain yang saling menyerang satu sama lain.” Jawabnya dengan enteng. Levi menghela napas.

“Kau bisa menyuruh anak buah sialanmu untuk mengambil perlengkapan ini.”

“Aku tahu.” Jawab Erwin sekenanya membuat Levi menatap tajam kembali ekpresi dibalik topeng tersebut,”Lalu, kenapa kau tak melakukannya? Apakah kau memang pengecut?”

“Levi, bersikaplah sopan terhadap atasanmu ini.”

“Aku tidak butuh basa-basimu, Erwin. Yang kuperlukan sekarang adalah alasan mengapa kau menunjukku untuk melakukan hal ini,” tukas Levi dengan tegas. Ia lipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, memperlihatkan sifat angkuh yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepada setiap orang—termasuk kekasihnya sendiri.

Erwin menghela napas sembari menggelengkan kepala, seperti inilah Levi. Tidak akan pernah berkata ‘Baik akan kulakukan’ sebelum mendapat penjelasan yang masuk akal dan logis.

“Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti, Levi.”

Sejenak iris kelabu itu menatap dalam iris emerald Erwin, mencari seluk-beluk segelung informasi mengenai perintahnya ini. Tiba-tiba, kedua iris itu membulat—Levi memang tidak bodoh dan ia tahu apa maksud Erwin menyuruhnya untuk melakukan tugas ini. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresi itu normal kembali.

“Kau mengerti sekarang, Levi?” tanya Erwin antusias dan disambut oleh anggukan singkat si empu. Seketika itu juga, Erwin menyeringai puas ditatapnya Levi dengan bangga. “Lebih baik kau bersiap, lima belas menit lagi Annie akan menunggumu.”

“Tak perlu menyuruhku, Erwin. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri,” tukas Levi seraya beranjak dari kursi lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Erwin.

Dengan langkah tegap, menyusuri lorong luas markas Akuma Masuku. Dalam langkahnya, pikiran Levi berkutat akan kertas yang disodorkan Erwin kepadanya tadi. Ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan semua data itu. Mendecak kesal, ia mulai menepis pikiran negative itu dan mempercepat langkahnya. Yang ingin dilakukan Levi saat ini ialah bersiap dan menatap kembali paras manis kekasihnya.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan memberitahu kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak suka melihat orang lain cemas karena dirinya. Karena untuk sekarang dan selamanya, Eren hanya milik Levi seorang dan tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh selain dirinya sendiri—itu berlaku mutlak.

Meski diluar Levi sangat cuek dan dingin, tapi disatu sisi ia sangat over protective kepada Eren dan itulah sebab mengapa Eren menyukai Levi melalui sikap dinginnya.

.

.

.

“Eh? Pergi ke pelabuhan? Untuk apa?” Eren menatap Levi dengan bingung, untuk apa ia pergi ke pelabuhan? Bukankah jarak dari markas ke pelabuhan memakan waktu dua jam? Levi memutar bola matanya malas.

“Dasar bodoh, tentu saja bisnis, bocah.”

Eren langsung mengangguk mengerti sembari menatap punggung Levi yang tengah bersiap-siap, Levi hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan kancing atas yang dibuka satu. Kedua lengan kemeja yang digulung hingga siku memperlihatkan tato bergambar naga hitam yang menghiasi lengan kanannya dan celana jeans berwarna hitam yang membalut kedua kaki atletisnya. 

Sangat sederhana sekali, tetapi itulah gaya pakaian yang selalu dipakai oleh si empu. Yang membedakan ialah kemejanya saja, terkadang warna putih dan terkadang warna hitam. Perlahan, tangan halus Eren menepuk pelan punggung pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

“Levi, berjanjilah kau akan pulang dengan selamat.” Nada suaranya sedikit—sangat dipelankan, kepalanya tertunduk tidak berani menatap paras tampan sang kekasih. Levi sedikit menautkan alisnya bingung,”Kenapa kau berkata itu, bocah? Kau meremehkanku, begitu?” tanyanya sembari menoleh ke arah Eren.

“Bu-bukan be—“

Grep!

Iris zamrud itu membulat, kaget dengan perlakuan Levi yang secara tiba-tiba. Levi merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya seraya berbisik,”Aku akan kembali, tunggu aku sebentar lagi, Eren.” Dikecupnya kening kekasihnya lembut, Eren tersipu malu. Pipinya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Dilepaskannya pelukan itu dan ditatapnya dalam iris zamrud yang senada dengan batu giok, samara-samar Levi tersenyum tipis. Semakin dekat jarak diantara mereka membuat Eren harus mundur beberapa langkah dan berhentilah langkahnya begitu mendapati tembok yang sekarang bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya. Levi menempelkan tangan kirinya ke tembok sedangkan tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu Eren.

Diangkat hingga kedua iris saling bertemu sapa. “Le-levi?” tanya Eren ragu-ragu, ia tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya karena Levi sudah mengunci pergerakannya dan bisa dilihat paras semanis cokelat itu kembali memerah.

“Wajah itu hanya boleh ditunjukkan kepadaku, tidak boleh ada satu pun orang yang boleh melihat wajahmu seperti ini. Mengerti, bocah kuntet?” Eren mengangguk mengerti dan dihadiahi oleh kecupan singkat nan lembut dari si empu.

Levi melepaskan genggamannya lalu berbalik mengambil senjata magnum perak dengan ukiran namanya, disimpan senjata itu kedalam sebuah tempat yang diikat dipahanya. Mengeratkan genggaman pada kedua sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam, setelah selesai Levi hendak berjalan keluar ruangannya sebelum—

Grep!

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mendapati Eren yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya di balik punggung tegap kekasihnya.

“Levi, jaga dirimu disana ya,” ujar Eren dengan lembut. Aroma bvlgari yang menguar menggelitik indra penciuman Eren, menambah kesan maskulin sang wakil ketua Akuma Masuku. Sangat khas sekali harum Levi.

Ia tidak menolak bahkan menjawab dengan kata-kata kasar, ia tersenyum tipis seraya menyentuh tangan halus sang kekasih. “Aku pasti akan kembali, Eren. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu.”

Setidaknya kalimat tersebut berhasil membuat Eren bernapas lega.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah limosin, Levi memandang keluar kaca. Menyaksikan indahnya malam kota Osaka, lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip menghiasi indahnya malam. Samar-samar ia tersenyum tipis, seandainya ia bisa keluar hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mengingat bahwa ia salah satu anggota Yakuza yang menjabat menjadi wakil ketua tidaklah mudah untuk pergi ke dunia luar tanpa pengawasan. Ia menghela napas lelah.

“Levi-sama, sebentar lagi kita sampai.”

Limosin yang ditumpangi Levi berhenti disalah satu kawasan luas dekat pelabuhan, supir itu keluar lalu membukakan pintu untuk Levi. Setelah terbuka lebar, Levi keluar dengan angkuhnya dari mobil dan bisa terlihat seorang pemuda berambut botak tipis memandangnya seraya berkata,”Aaaa~ Apakah kau yang bernama Levi?”

Levi tidak sendiri, dibelakangnya terdapat Annie salah satu koordinator bagian perdagangan bersama para anak buahnya. Si empu memandang remeh lawan bicaranya,”Mulutmu kotor juga, bocah.” Jawabnya dengan enteng.

Pemuda itu—Connie menatap jengkel Levi, berani-beraninya Levi berkata seperti itu kepadanya,”Hoi pak tua! Bajingan kau berani berkata seperti itu kepadaku, heh?!” geram Connie dengan murka. Levi hanya menghela napas pendek.

“Sepertinya, bocah tengik sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran.” Levi hendak memegang senjatanya sebelum—

“A-ah sudahlah, Connie. Kita disini bukan untuk adu jatos, ‘kan?” tukas salah seorang gadis yang berada di kelompok Connie, gadis yang memiliki surai blonde dan berperawakan mungil itu bernama Historia.

Levi mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengelurkan senjata, dilipatnya kedua tangan di depan dadanya yang memberikan kesan angkuh nan berwibawa. Connie masih memandang jengkel Levi tetapi ia acuhkan,”Hmph! Baiklah.” Jawabnya mengalah.

Historia tersenyum simpul, lalu ia mulai menatap iris kelabu yang sedari tadi menunggu. “Apakah sudah disiapkan?” tanyanya dengan ramah, Levi mengangguk lalu menoleh mengisyaratkan salah satu anak buahnya untuk memperlihatkan isi koper yang mereka bawa.

Lalu, begitu dibuka koper tersebut penuh dengan jutaan yen yang tak terhitung nilainya. Levi menatap tajam gadis bersurai blonde itu,”Apakah barangnya sudah ada, gadis desa?”

“Tentu saja sudah,” tukas Historia seraya menjentikkan jemarinya, lalu salah satu anak buah mereka memberikan koper tersebut kepada Historia. Sesaat, Historia dan anak buah Levi berjalan seraya menukar koper lalu kembali ke tempat asal.

Disaat anak buah Levi tengah mengamati, tiba-tiba ia terlonjak kaget,”Ini bom!” teriaknya hingga membuat semua orang terkejut—minus kelompok Connie, seketika itu juga seringai Historia mengembang. “Terima hadiah dari kami, tikus liar.”

BUM!

Sebuah ledakan besar pun muncul menimbulkan efek suara nan keras hingga beberapa bangunan bahkan limosin pun hancur terbakar, beberapa dari anggota Akuma Masuku tewas terbakar hingga menyisakan Levi dan Annie serta sedikit anggota dari Akuma Masuku. Levi berusaha bangun dari acara berbaringnya lalu—

“Tch!”

Merasakan sakit yang berpusat di pergelangan kaki kanannya, iris kelabu itu mendapati sebuah serpihan kaca menancap mulus tepat pada pergelangan kakinya. Tangannya tergerak memegang lalu mencabut serpihan kaca tersebut, meringis menahan sakit begitu serpihan berhasil dicabut.

“Heichou, kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Annie sembari membantu Levi untuk berdiri.

“Kemana perginya para bajingan brengsek itu?” Levi balik bertanya dengan kemurkaan, Annie memandang sekitar dan mendapati bahwa mereka tengah dikepung oleh pasukan Connie. “Kita dikepung, Heichou,” bisiknya dengan suara pelan.

Levi pun berdiri dengan sempurna dan ditatapnya sekeliling mereka yang sudah dikepung oleh banyak pasukan musuh, sedangkan pasukan Levi merapat untuk melindungi sang wakil kapten beserta Annie.

Annie berdiri membelakangi Levi begitupula dengan si empu. “Heichou,” ujarnya kalem. Levi menutup matanya seraya berkata,”Aku mengerti.”

Levi berteriak memerintahkan para pasukannya, lalu dengan secepat kilat mereka mengangkat senjata dan menembaki musuh. Pasukan Connie tidak sempat menyerang karena pasukan Levi dengan gesit langsung menyapu habis seluruh pasukan Connie. 

Annie dengan kedua pisau perak miliknya langsung menyerang Historia yang dengan cepat langsung ditangkis kunainya, menatap tajam iris Historia—Annie langsung menendang kaki Historia hingga si empu jatuh ke tanah.

“Lebih baik kau menyerah saja, gadis bodoh.” Ujarnya seraya menekan pisaunya yang sebentar lagi akan mengenai leher Historia, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menahan pisau perak Annie.

“Jangan senang dulu, nenek sihir.” Tengkuk Annie langsung dipukul dengan keras oleh salah satu anak buah Connie dan berakibat ia pingsan ditempat, seringai sadis pun terpatri di paras cantik Historia.

Di satu sisi, Levi tengah adu jatos bersama Connie. Ia tidak menggunakan senjata magnumnya, melainkan menyerang dengan tangan kosong begitu juga dengan Connie. Levi menghantam keras bagian samping perut Connie hingga menimbulkan si empu terbatuk lalu terlempar beberapa meter hingga terbentur salah satu tiang listrik.

Levi berjalan mendekat lalu berhenti tepat di depan Connie, diangkatnya kerah kemeja Connie hingga membuat pemuda itu sesak napas. “Bocah tengik, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, hm?” bisik Levi tepat ditelinga Connie yang membuat pemuda itu bergidik ngeri.

“Jawab, bajingan.”

Connie berusaha meneguk ludahnya susah payah,”I-ini semua re-rencana—“

“Katakan dengan jelas atau kau mau aku merobek dan mengelurkan isi perutmu, hmm?”

“Tidak!”

“Kalau begitu, katakan sekarang juga.” Connie meneguk ludahnya sekali lagi, perlahan ia mulai membuka mulutnya dan balas berbisik,”Ini semua rencana ketua.” Mendengar itu, Levi menautkan sebelah alisnya.

“Maksudmu?”

“Ketua bilang akan ada—“

Duak!

Levi mengerang sakit begitu tengkuknya dipukul, perlahan cengkraman di kerah Connie mulai melemah. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan kesadarannya pun menghilang. Levi pingsan ditempat, disatu sisi Connie menyeringai puas mendapati sang wakil kapten Akuma Masuku tak sadarkan diri.

Ia mulai beranjak dari duduknya lalu berdiri dengan tegap, diliriknya Levi yang tengah tak sadarkan diri,”Oi, Historia! Apa perlu kita bawa si bangsat ini?” tanyanya sembari menunjuk Levi.

“Tidak perlu, kita biarkan saja mereka disini. Untuk sekarang lebih baik kita segera bergegas, kau tak mau ‘kan ketua marah lagi?” tanya Historia sembari memasukkan dua pisau itu ke suatu tempat yang terikat di kedua pahanya.

Connie mendecak kesal, ia pun berjalan mengikuti Historia dan meninggalkan Levi serta anak buahnya di pinggir pelabuhan dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Suara nyaring yang berasal dari sepasang sepatu boots itu menggema disepanjang lorong, langkahnya begitu terburu-buru layaknya dikejar kereta. Seorang wanita bersurai cokelat itu menggeser pintu ruang kerja Erwin dengan keras tanpa izin dari si pemilik. 

Erwin menatap tajam wanita itu, jujur saja ia sangat terganggu akan suara bising yang dibuat oleh wanita tersebut. “Bisakah kau ketuk pintunya dulu, Petra?” tanya Erwin sinis ke arah wanita yang dipanggil Petra yang sekarang sudah ada dihadapannya.

“Erwin-sama, ini bukan main-main. Aku mendapat sebuah sinyal dari GPS.” Petra merupakan salah satu koordinator bagian GPS maupun komunikasi, untuk itu apapun bentuk dari informasi Petra akan langsung melaporkannya kepada Erwin.

“Berasal darimana?” tanyanya sembari menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan.

“Koordinat 0.14356 radius 40km dan terletak dibagian Tenggara, saya yakin itu adalah Heichou.”

“Sepertinya mereka sudah berhasil menjalankan misi tersebut,” tukas Erwin sekenanya. Petra langsung melirik tajam lawan bicaranya itu,”Ketua, ini bukan soal berhasil atau tidak! Ini merupakan—“

BUM!

Sebuah ledakan besar pun muncul, memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengar. Ruang kerja Erwin pun berguncang hebat, otomatis si empu dan Petra pun dengan sigap menggenggam meja kerja Erwin.

“Suara apa itu?” tanya Petra dengan pelan, Erwin tak menjawab melainkan hendak melihat dari balik jendela sebelum—

“Erwin-sama!”

Suatu layar transparan pun muncul dihadapan keduanya dan menampakkan salah satu anak buah Erwin, mimik wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan. “Ada apa?” tanya Erwin kalem.

“Sayap kiri diserang secara mendadak! Dan sekarang—UUAAARRGGHH!!”

Sinyal pun terputus begitu saja, Erwin mendecak kesal. Ini semua diluar perkiraannya, ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa markas Akuma Masuku akan diserang secara tiba-tiba. “Petra, segera informasikan kepada seluruh anggota agar cepat tiba diposisi mereka masing-masing!”

“Siap!” Wanita cantik itu langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Erwin seorang diri di dalam ruangannya. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya menuju kesalah satu lemari kaca, dipecahkannya kaca tersebut dengan sekali hantam. Lalu, mengambil shotgun dan sniper dari balik lemari tersebut. 

Ditariknya sekali lalu disimpan dibalik punggung tegapnya. Berjalan keluar dari ruangannya menuju salah satu tempat yang harus ia kunjungi—ruangan Levi.

.

.

.

Disatu sisi, Eren melihat dari balik jendela. Terdapat beberapa sekelompok musuh yang berhasil menerobos dengan mudah, bagaikan menginjak semut dalam sekali hentakan. Eren menggenggam erat ujung kimononya, apapun yang terjadi ia harus melindungi dirinya—tanpa ada Levi sisinya.

Kaki jenjang itu membawa dirinya kesalah satu lemari milik Levi, dibukanya dengan kasar dan terlihat deretan senjata yang mengkilap—bisa diingat bahwa Levi maniak kebersihan dan pastinya senjata itu selalu dibersihkan setiap seminggu sekali. Diambilnya dengan kasar beberapa senjata yang menurut Eren akan ia perlukan.

Sniper. Magnum. Dua pisau belati.

Tiga senjata itu yang diambilnya saat ini. Mengikat dua tempat pisau di kedua pahanya, serta mengalungkan sniper di punggungnya. Kini, kedua tangan itu menggenggam sebuah pistol magnum.

Eren berjalan keluar dari ruangan Levi, menyusuri megahnya lorong markas. Seketika ia bersembunyi dibalik tembok begitu mendapati dua musuh yang tengah berjalan, diangkat lalu memicingkan mata dan—

Dor! Dor!

Dua sasaran pun tertembak tepat dikepala, Eren pun mulai berlari kecil melangkahi dua mayat pasukan musuh tersebut. Perlu diketahui, Eren memang handal dalam bidang sniper maupun beladiri. Jadi tak dipungkiri lagi bukan?

“Jangan bergerak.”

Suara itu mengagetkan Eren, sontak ia pun berhenti dan menoleh. Mendapati seorang gadis bersurai hitam sebahu dengan syal merah yang melilit dileher jenjangnya, sorot mata Eren pun berubah menjadi tajam. “Siapa kau?” tanyanya sinis.

Gadis itu terkekeh singkat, ia semakin menjulurkan crossbow itu tepat kesasaran jantung Eren. Sekali tarik mungkin benda runcing itu akan mengenai tepat ke jantung Eren, si empu mulai menelan ludah.

“Tentu saja aku salah satu dari pasukan musuh, bocah bodoh.”

“Jaga perkataanmu, nona.”

“Oh ya? Lalu apakah aku harus menjaga perkataanku bila kau memang lelaki jalang?” tanya gadis itu dengan nada mengejek, sontak ubun-ubun Eren terasa panas dengan perkataan gadis tersebut.

“Jaga ucapanmu, nona. Atau kau mau aku memotong dan mengikis lidahmu menjadi salah satu pahatan?” Eren pun tak kalah jauh dengan gadis itu, menjulurkan senjata magnum itu tepat sasaran diotak gadis tersebut. Gadis itu semakin memandang remeh lawan bicaranya.

“Sekarang aku bertanya sekali lagi, siapa dirimu?” Eren semakin menatap tajam gadis tersebut, perlahan gadis itu menurunkan crossbow miliknya dan menghela napas. “Mikasa Ackerman, wakil ketua Mogui Zhanshi.” Ujarnya dengan seringai yang terpatri diparas cantiknya.

Iris zamrud itu membulat, bukankah itu salah satu Mafia yang terdapat di Cina? Kenapa mereka disini? Dan terlebih lagi adalah nama belakangnya mirip—tidak, melainkan sama dengan kekasihnya.

“Jangan sembarang memakai nama Ackerman!” teriak Eren geram, kedua tangannya terkepal hingga terlihat buku-buku jari yang memutih. Mikasa hanya menatap Eren jenuh,”Haa~ sepertinya Levi-niisama belum memberitahumu tentang diriku ya?”

“Ma-maksudmu?!”

“Aku adalah adik kandung Levi-niisama dan aku kesini untuk memberinya pelajaran.”

Eren dibuat terkejut kembali, bagaimana mungkin ia adalah adik kandung Levi? Selama ini, Levi tak pernah mengungkit masa lalunya. Bisa jadi ini adalah tipu daya musuh. “Jangan macam-macam, aku tahu semua taktikmu.”

“Taktik katamu? Bagaimana bisa taktik itu ialah fakta yang sesungguhnya?”

“Aku tidak percaya kalau kau memang adik kandung Levi!”

Mikasa membuang ludahnya kesamping lalu menatap Eren keji,”Baiklah bila itu maumu. Bagaimana, bila aku langsung memberimu pelajaran, hmm?”

Dengan secepat kilat, Mikasa hendak menonjok Eren tetapi berhasil ditepis oleh si empu. Kaki jenjang Mikasa pun terayun dan menendang bagian samping tulang rusuk Eren, membuat si empu terlempar beberapa langkah. Eren mulai memfokuskan lagi pandangannya ke depan.

“Makan ini!” Teriak Mikasa, ia melompat dan salah satu kakinya hendak mengenai Eren. Dengan cepat, Eren berhasil menghindar membuat Mikasa menendang salah satu tembok hingga runtuh.

Eren pun mulai melemparkan beberapa pukulan ke arah Mikasa dan beberapa kali juga Mikasa terkena pukulan Eren. “Jangan bangga dulu, bocah jalang.”

Mikasa berlari dengan cepat lalu menyambar crossbow miliknya, diarahkan tepat ke arah Eren. Menekan pelatuk beberapa kali membuat panah runcing itu melesat dengan cepat menuju si empu, Eren berusaha menghindar dari serangan Mikasa namun—

“Uuaarrgghh!!”

Salah satu panah berhasil menembus lengan kanan Eren, ia meringis kesakitan. Dilepasnya panah tersebut dan dibuangnya kesembarang arah, sakit langsung menyerang kepalanya juga. 

“Hahaha! Sepertinya obatnya bereaksi juga,” ujar Mikasa kalem diikuti tatapan sadis. Perlahan, pandangan Eren mulai mengabur. Napasnya pun melemah dan akhirnya ia pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Eren pingsan ditempat. 

Mikasa mulai berjalan mendekati Eren, dijambaknya surai eboni itu hingga menampilkan paras manis si empu. “Aku heran, kenapa Levi-niisama sangat menyukai bocah jalan sepertimu.” Umpatnya pelan lalu menggendong Eren layaknya seonggok mayat, berjalan menyusuri lorong sembari membawa Eren yang tak sadarkan diri keluar dari markas Akuma Masuku.

.

.

.

“Sumimasen, Levi-sama. Tetapi kami tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Eren-sama.”

Iris kelabu itu terkejut hebat mendapati tak ada satu pun keberadaan sang kekasih, ia langsung melirik Erwin tajam. “Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku menitipkan bocah tengik itu kepadamu, Erwin?”

“Aku sudah bergegas sebisa mungkin tapi saat aku ke kamarnya tak ada satu pun batang hidungnya yang muncul.”

Levi menggertakan giginya kesal, kedua tangan ia kepalkan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Erwin mendapati wakilnya tengah dilanda emosi, perlahan ia hendak menepuk pundak Levi tetapi ditepis dengan kasar oleh si empu. 

“Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu.” Tukas Levi dengan kilat emosi, mau tidak mau Erwin harus menelan pil pahit kali ini.

“Jadi, apa rencanamu sekarang, Erwin-sama?” tanya Annie dengan tatapan datarnya.

“Untuk sekarang kita akan beralih ke sayap kanan dan setelah semua suasana mencair baru kita akan memulai misi kita yang sebenarnya, semua mengerti?”

“Siap!”

Levi mengontrol kembali emosinya, meski tengkuknya masih terasa sakit. Tetapi, apapun yang terjadi ia harus tetap tenang dan berkepala dingin. Agar semua kasus bisa terpecahkan jalan keluarnya.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus menyelamatkan Eren. Meski harus merenggut nyawanya seorang.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca.
> 
> Sign,  
> Kazu Kirana


	3. Rape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karena dalam dunia kriminalitas, hanya ditekankan dua pilihan. Bertahan hidup atau mati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih untuk pembaca tersayang yang senantiasa masih mengikuti kelanjutan fic ini.  
> Maaf bila saya jarang update fic Barricade ataupun fic lain, dikarenakan saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan Olimpiade Astronomi dan project cosplay saya. Hehehe mohon doanya ya semoga berjalan dengan lancar^^  
>  Sebenarnya saya berniat untuk mengangkatnya menjadi Light Novel hanya kendalanya itu ialah saya tidak pandai menggambar saja hehehe. Oke, chapter 2 ini akan penuh dengan adult scene. So prepare yourself for the next chap bros! XD

Eren Jaeger terbangun dari tidur, perlahan ia membuka mata hingga menampilkan iris zamrud yang bersinar layaknya batu giok yang sedari tadi terhalang oleh kelopak mata. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali menyesuaikan sinar yang berbondong-bondong masuk kedalam pupil.

Perlahan, Eren bangun mengambil posisi duduk meskipun kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Dilihatnya pemandangan sekitar—tempat yang sangat asing sekali, sekali lagi ia mengecek dan hasilnya pun tetap sama.

Eren tidak mengetahui dimana ia berada sekarang.

Saat ini, ia berada disebuah tempat tidur berukuran king size dan diantara empat tiang tersebut dilapisi oleh selendang-selendang panjang berwarna putih susu. Ia pun masih mengenakan kimono yang sama—sebelum ia pingsan saat pertarungan melawan Mikasa.  
Eren hendak turun dari kasur sebelum—

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Terdengar sepasang langkah kaki yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah Eren, pemuda itu terdiam. Menatap tajam sosok yang akan mendekatinya.

Tap.

Sosok tersebut berhenti berjarak tepat lima meter dari tempat tidur. Sepasang iris cappucino yang senada dengan surainya menatap Eren dengan lembut, senyum tipis tercetak diparas tampannya. 

Sedangkan Eren, menatap sosok tersebut tidak percaya. Iris zamrud itu membulat sempurna, tubuhnya mendadak kaku tak bisa digerakkan, hatinya pun mulai gusar. Sosok itu, Eren sangat mengenalinya. Sosok yang selalu mencintainya dengan segenap hati. Berani mengambil resiko hanya untuk melindunginya.

Ya, tidak salah lagi.

Eren sangat mengenali sosok pemuda yang dicintainya dulu—hingga berakhir dengan Eren yang harus menelan pil pahit dengan bulat-bulat.

“Ka-kau—“

“Ya ini aku, Erenku sayang.” Ujarnya dengan lembut sembari melangkah mendekati kasur. Eren mengeratkan cengkraman diselimut dan tepat sekali pemuda tersebut duduk disamping kasur—bersebelahan dengan Eren.

Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap pipi si iris zamrud. Eren berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan yang dulu selalu meluluhkan hatinya—tetapi sekarang tinggalah sirat sakit dan kekecewaan yang amat mendalam.

“Kenapa kau bisa disini?” tanyanya dingin. Pemuda itu sedikit menautkan alis.

“Maksudmu? Tentu saja ini kamarku, sayang.”

“Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu, aku bukan lagi kekasihmu. Jadi jaga bicaramu, Jean.” Ancam Eren tidak ragu-ragu.  
Pemuda itu—Jean Kirstein mendengus kesal, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kembali.

“Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, kau adalah kekasihku lagi, Eren Jaeger. Selamat datang kekasihku tercinta.  
.  
.  
Eren terkejut bukan main dengan perkataan Jean barusan. Seketika rahangnya mengeras serta mukanya menjadi merah padam—menahan emosi. “Apa maksudmu, heh? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak sudi menjadi kekasihmu lagi.”

Jean menghela napas sembari memutar bola matanya malas,”Eren ternyata sifat keras kepalamu tidak pudar juga ya.”

“Sifat manusia ialah mutlak, sekarang jangan banyak mengelak. Apa maumu sekarang, Jean?” tanya Eren dengan sinis, batas kesabarannya sudah habis. Sekarang sudah saatnya untuk menanyakan hal-hal to the point.

Pemuda cappucino itu terkekeh pelan, selanjutnya ia mengecup cuping hidung Eren dengan lembut sembari berbisik,”Supaya kau tidak bertemu dengan bedebah tengik itu.” Jean menjilat kuping Eren dengan seduktif.

Eren terkesiap, beberapa kali ia mencoba berontak tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Tenaga Jean lebih besar dan kuat ketimbang dirinya, ia berhasil menidurkan kembali Eren dengan mencengkram kedua pundaknya. Sekali lagi, Eren dibuat terkejut.

“Jean! Hentikan sekarang juga!” teriaknya hendak menendang—

“Sssttt.... be a good boy, my dear.” Ujarnya sembari menahan kedua kaki Eren dengan tungkai kakinya.

Eren takut—sangat takut, ia berharap Levi datang untuk menyelamatkannya sekarang juga. Dengan sigap, Jean mengangkat kedua tangan pemuda eboni itu tepat dikepalanya. Lalu, ia mulai memborgol dan mengikatnya dengan tali ke tepi kasur.

Pergerakan Eren terkunci oleh sepasang borgol dan seutas tali.

“Jean! Hentikan sekarang juga!”

Bukannya menjawab ia justru melepas paksa ikat yang sedari tadi melingkar manis dipinggang ramping Eren, membuangnya ke sembarang arah sembari menyibak kimono tersebut. Pemandangan yang tidak bisa dilewatkan bagi Jean Krirstein. 

Ia mulai meraup kedua tonjolan merah Eren dengan ganas, membuat pemuda tersebut mengerang.

“Aannhh! Hen—....hentika—“

Jean menggigit lalu memelintir puting itu, melakukan gerakan seduktif yang membuat Eren menggeliat tak nyaman. Bosan dengan dua tonjolan itu, ia pun bergerak keatas dan membungkam bibir cherry pink Eren. Tangannya yang bebas, bergerak dengan liar serta seduktif dipermukaan dada Eren.  
Ia menggigit bibir bawah Eren yang membuat pemuda itu mengerang sakit dan terpaksa membuka mulut, disaat itulah lidah Jean masuk. Mengabsen setiap rentetan gigi putih serta didalam rongga basah nan hangat.

“Nnggh! A-annhh—“ Saliva turun dari kedua belah sudut bibir Eren, berkali-kali ia mencoba mengelak tetapi energinya terkuras oleh ciuman panas Jean.   
Akhirnya, Jean menyudahi ciuman diantara mereka. Eren mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi kantung paru-parunya yang sudah kehabisan napas. Jean menatap wajah merah Eren, dimatanya Eren terlihat sangat menggoda libido dan sangat sayang untuk tidak dicicipi.

Tangan jahilnya pun hendak bergerak kearah bawah menuju bagian vital si surai eboni, tetapi dengan cepat ia menutup bagian tersebut menggunakan kedua kakinya. “Kumohon hentikan ini semua, Jean.” Ujarnya lirih dengan linangan air mata yang sedari tadi meluncur mulus membasahi pipinya.

Jean membuka paksa kedua tungkai kaki Eren hingga dibukanya lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan selangkangan dan bagian vital yang masih dibungkus oleh pantsu. Ia mulai membuka paksa pantsu yang dikenakan Eren dan dibuangnya dengan sembarang.

Kejantanan Eren sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum dan itu membuat Jean menyerangai penuh kemenangan. “Baru segini kau sudah teransang? Hmm apakah sentuhanku ini membuat dirimu nikmat, Erenku sayang?” tanya Jean sembari menjilat cuping telinga si empu.

Eren berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara desahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, masa bodoh bila bau amis menguar. 

“Ja-jangan,” jeda sejenak,”Jangan kau pikir aku akan tunduk kepadamu hanya dengan ini, bajingan brengsek.”

Jean menatap tidak percaya sedangkan Eren mulai meludahi wajah Jean.

Aura megintimidasi pun menguar membuat bulu kuduk Eren merinding.

Sebisa mungkin ia harus terlihat tegar disaat kondisi seperti apapun.

Ia harus bisa menjaga kehormatan Levi.

Karena mulai sekarang dan seterusnya ia hanya milik Levi seutuhnya dan tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh dirinya selain Levi.

Kedua iris zamrud itu membulat begitu mendapati perubahan raut wajah Jean. Raut wajah itu berubah menjadi—sadis? Ya, mungkin bisa jadi. Tatapan layaknya seorang serigala mencari mangsa. Ia tertunduk dalam—sangat dalam hingga—

“Dasar jalang brengsek.”

Grep!

“Aarrgghhh!!” 

Eren berteriak kencang begitu kenjatanannya dicengkram dan diremas kuat-kuat, bercak kemerahan pun kini tertapak dikejantanan pemuda eboni tersebut. Eren menggeliat tak nyaman begitu Jean mengocok kejantanannya dengan cepat.

“A-aarghh!! Hen-hentikan—JEAN!”

“Kau puas, huh? Dasar pelacur rendahan.”

Jean semakin cepat untuk mengocok, disisi lain Eren makin mengeluarkan desahannya. Kini, kepalanya terasa pening sekali bahkan bayangannya mulai mengabur. Rasa nikmat dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu.

Begitu sampai dipuncak klimaks, Jean memasang cock ring pada kejantanan Eren. Sangat, sangat—sangat sekali menyiksa bagi kaum pria. Hasrat untuk dikeluarkan pun menjadi tertahan, Eren menggeliat tak nyaman.

“Je-jean....ku-kumohon.....aannnhhh....lepaska—“

Jean turun dari kasur menuju sebuah meja kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari kasur, tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil beberapa mainan. Iris zamrud itu membulat begitu Jean mengambil sebuah—

—vibrator.

Eren menatap horror barang tersebut, tangannya ia paksa untuk menarik agar borgol terlepas. Jean melompat ke kasur lalu meletakkan alat tersebut tepat disamping Eren, pemuda cappucino itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga si pemuda eboni tersebut.

“Kau tidak akan bisa lepas kali ini, Eren sayang.” Ujarnya sembari menjilat kembali cuping telinga lawan bicaranya, hembusan napas berat dan hangat itu membuat bulu kuduk Eren meremang.

Dengan kasar, Jean memasukkan dua jari secara bersamaan kedalam lubang merah Eren tanpa pelumas apapun. Eren menjerit kesakitan, rintihan dan tangisan pilu itu terdengar indah dikedua telinga Jean. Ia bergerak secara liar, membuat gerakan zig zag atau menggunting.

“Aannhh! Hen—hentika—“

Jean membungkam kembali bibir cherry pink si surai eboni, mencumbunya dengan ganas juga liar. Mengajak lidah Eren untuk berdansa dibalik rongga kecil nan lembab, kepala Eren terasa berkunang-kunanga. Antara nikmat dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu. Levi, batinnya sedih dan memohon agar Tuhan mendatangkan penyelamat hidupnya.  
Jean mencabut kedua jarinya dengan kasar yang membuat Eren merintih kembali, ditatapnya Eren yang penuh akan peluh dan bekas air mata dikedua sudut mata. Mukanya yang memerah sukses menggoda libido, ia meneguk ludah. 

Kemudian ia pun memasukkan vibrator tersebut dan menyalakannya dari volume terendah. “Annghh!!” Eren mengerang kesakitan begitu benda tersebut memasuki tubuhnya, benda asing yang dipaksa secara kasar memasuki tubuh lalu bergetar dengan volume rendah.

“Oh lihatlah tampangmu, sangat menggoda sekali. Mungkin akan lebih baik bila aku mengambil sebuah video, apakah kau merekamnya sedari tadi, Mikasa?”  
Jean menoleh dan mendapati Mikasa tengah merekam video mereka dengan sebuah handycam, ia tidak menjawab melainkan fokus merekam dan itu membuat Jean kembali menghela napas. “Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya?” tanyanya dengan enteng.

“Ku-kubunuh....angghh....kalian semua!” seru Eren dengan napas tersenggal-senggal, menahan erangan juga vibrator yang sedari tadi menancap ditubuhnya.

“Silahkan saja bila kau bisa, jalang keparat.” Jean menaikkan volume vibrator tersebut menuju volume tertinggi, Eren menggelinjang sekali lagi. Kepalanya putih dan pandangannya pun berkunang-kunang, hasrat yang sedari tadi ingin dikeluarkan terhalang oleh sebuah cock ring. “Je-jean—lepaska—annhh!”

“Aku tidak akan melepaskannya, sayang.”

Dengan enteng ia memberikan kissmark diberbagai sudut tubuh Eren hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan. Saliva pun turun dari kedua sudut bibir.

“Le-levi....”

Ia melafalkan nama tersebut yang membuat lawan bicaranya terkejut. Jean menggertakan giginya kesal, dijambaknya rambut Eren hingga pemuda itu menjerit kesakitan.

“Kau bilang apa?” tanyanya dingin.

“Levi....” jawab Eren lemah, iris cappucino itu menyiratkan kebencian yang amat terdalam. Dilepaskannya tali yang sedari tadi mengikat Eren lalu dicabutnya dengan kasar vibrator tersebut—membuangnya kesembarang tempat.

“Kau sudah membuat kesabaranku habis.” Desis Jean dengan murka.

Dengan kasar ia menggeret Eren dengan cara menjambak, pemuda bersurai eboni itu menjerit kesakitan sembari memberi perlawanan yang berujung sia-sia. Jean membawa mereka berdua menuju sebuah kamar yang sangat gelap, ia pun melempar Eren keatas tempat tidur yang membuat si empu mengerang kesakitan.  
Eren berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya, semuanya gelap gulita ia tidak bisa melihat dimana Jean bahkan dirinya berada.

Klek.

Lampu pun menyala, Eren sedikit mengerjapkan mata. Sesaat, iris zamrud itu membulat sempurna. Ini layaknya—neraka! Berbagai pisau serta senjata dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda menggantung menghiasi tembok, lalu terdapat sebuah meja besar yang diatasnya terdapat mainan-mainan sex serta pisau bedah, borgol, tali, dan suntikan.  
Eren menatap horror ruangan ini. “Le-levi....to-tolong aku....” gumamnya pelan gemetar.

Jean berjalan mendekati pemuda itu tetapi Eren mundur hingga punggungnya berpapasan dengan dinginnya tembok, didekatkan wajahnya hingga mengecup lembut bibir Eren. “Santapan kali ini lebih nikmat ya.”

Eren menendang perut Jean dengan kencang hingga pemuda itu jatuh dari kasur, dengan sekuat tenaga Eren kabur meski dengan borgol yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya. Melihat itu, Mikasa dengan sigap menangkap Eren. “Lepaskan!” teriak Eren sembari menendang kedua tungkai kaki Mikasa hingga si empu pun terjatuh.  
Tidak buang waktu, ia pun berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan hendak meraih gagang pintu kamar Jean sebelum—

Grep!

“Kucing manis, kau sudah membuatku kehilangan kesabaran sekali ya.” Ujar Jean ditambah dengan hembusan napas hangat nan berat yang menyapu leher Eren, bulu kuduk si empu pun meremang.

Eren berusaha lepas dari pelukan Jean. Pemuda cappucino itu mulai mencekik Eren dan mulai mengangkatnya, Eren memukul lengan Jean dengan tangannya yang masih terborgol.

“Eren, aku akan memberikanmu dua pilihan.”  
Eren hampir kehabisan napas dan akhirnya mau tidak mau Jean pun melepaskan cekikan tersebut. Memeluk pinggang ramping itu dengan erat hingga ia bisa menatap Eren dengan dekat.

“Menjadi pemuas hasratku atau—“

Jantung Eren berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, keringat dingin pun mulai membasahi kedua pelipisnya.

“Kubunuh bedebah keparat itu, sekarang pilihan ada ditanganmu sayang.” Ujarnya sembari mengecup kening Eren lembut dan melepas pelukannya.  
Eren merosot jatuh, kedua tungkai kakinya tak bisa menahan bobot badannya lagi. Ditatapnya punggung tegap Jean yang berjalan menjauh darinya, ia meremas kimononya.  
Menjadi kekasihku selamanya.

Pikirannya kacau sekali sampai-sampai ia tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Kubunuh bedebah keparat itu.

Eren mulai menjambak surai eboninya frustasi, ia tak tahu harus seperti apalagi. Menjadi pemuas hasrat Jean itu berarti ia berselingkuh dengan Levi tetapi disamping itu ia tidak ingin kekasihnya dibunuh oleh mantan kekasihnya.

Bisa dikatakan bahwa perkataan Jean tadi menunjukkan keseriusan dan ia tidak main-main, air mata Eren pun tumpah membasahi pipinya. Apakah....ia harus menerima tawaran itu?

Ia bingung. Ia kalut. Ia tidak tahu harus seperti apalagi.

Eren meneguk ludahnya dan keputusannya pun sudah mantap. Hidup adalah pilihan, batinnya lelah dan pasrah. “J-Jean.”

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, berbalik dan menatap Eren yang tengah tertunduk dalam.

“Ada apa?”

Eren mencengkram kimononya seraya berkata,”Aku....aku menerima tawaranmu.”

“Benarkah?” tanyanya dengan seringai kemenangan tercetak diparas tampannya.

Eren mengangguk tipis. “Aku akan memuaskan seluruh hasratmu tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak mengusik....kehidupan Levi,” jawabnya lirih. Bibirnya bergetar hebat begitu melafalkan nama Levi.

Jean pun berjalan cepat dan menggendong Eren dengan gaya ala bridal style. “Baiklah, kalau begitu kita kembali ke kamar yang tadi ya.” Ujarnya sembari mengecup kedua kelopak mata Eren secara bergantian.

Eren tak menjawab. Hatinya begitu sakit sekali. Ia memejamkan mata lalu menangis dalam diam.

Maafkan aku Levi, aku sudah mengkhianatimu.  
.  
.  
.

“Nngghh!”

Beberapa kali Eren hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya, Jean menyodok kejantanannya kedalam mulut Eren dalam. Bersentuhan dengan anak tekak dan berkali-kali ia hampir muntah.

Kini, sosok Eren Jeager berada diruangan gelap tadi—tetapi sekarang dibantu oleh penerangan lampu meski minim. Seluruh tubuhnya diikat dengan simpul yang rumit—tidak ada yang menyangka Jean bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

Bondage.

Suatu bentuk sex dimana terjadi persetujuan diantara kedua belah pihak dan sepertinya Eren pun setuju dirinya di bondage seperti ini, ia melakukan ini semua hanya untuk melindungi Levi. Ia tahu tindakan ini salah, tetapi ini merupakan pilihan terakhir.

Jean melepaskan cock ring yang sedari tadi melekat dikejantanan Eren, begitu dibuka cairan sperma pun keluar dengan derasnya. Hasrat Eren yang tertahan akhirnya keluar juga.   
Eren sudah sangat lelah sekali, tenaganya terkuras habis begitu saja. Ia ingin tidur, memejamkan matanya sebentar tetapi ia dipaksa untuk terus terjaga. “Sayang, bagaimana kalau kita mencapai klimaks dari permainan ini?” tanya Jean sembari mengecup bibir Eren lembut.

Eren tak menjawab sama sekali. Diam berarti pasrah dan Jean menganggap itu sebagai jawaban iya.

Perlahan, ia mulai memasuki kejantanannya kedalam lubang kecil Eren lalu—

Zrak!

“AAHHH!!”

Eren berteriak kencang begitu kejantanan Jean sepenuhnya berada didalam dirinya, ia bisa merasakan betapa besarnya kejantanan Jean. Beribu-ribu kali ia mendaratkan ciuman agar Eren melupakan rasa sakitnya, membiasakan diri akan miliknya.

Selang lima menit, Jean menggerakan kejantanannya perlahan. Desahan juga erangan kecil pun terdengar, Eren mengepal kedua tangannya erat-erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Melihat itu, Jean semakin menambah tempo gerakannya hingga—

“Ahhnnn!!”

Seringai kemenangan pun tercetak diparas tampan pemuda cappucino itu, akhirnya ia menemukan sweet spot sang Eren Jeager. Jean semakin menyodok terus menerus titik sweet spot Eren.

“Oh yeah, babe. Kau sangat menggairahkan.” Ujarnya sembari memberikan kissmark dileher Eren.

Sebisa mungkin Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak peduli bila bau amis pun tercium. Ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa kotor dan tak pantas menjadi kekasih Levi, tapi ini semua ia lakukan untuk sang kekasih. Hidup adalah pilihan dan inilah yang dipilih oleh pemuda bersurai eboni itu.

Levi maafkan aku.

“Ahhhnnn!!”

Aku sudah ternodai.

“Yeah sayang bagus, begitu lebih baik.”

Oleh mantan kekasihku sendiri.

“Ukh!”

Tetapi, ini semua kulakukan demi melindungimu.

“A-akh! E-eren aku....aku....ukh—“

Hei, apakah aku salah melakukan ini?

“Akkhh!!”

Aku kotor. Aku jalang. Aku hina.

“Yeah....yeah...Eren aku ham—“

Maafkan aku sayangku, aku telah melanggar janji kita.

“Aaaahhhh!!”

Kumohon maafkan aku kekasihku tercinta.

“Ye—YEAH!”

Crot. Crot.

Hasrat keduanya pun membuncah keluar. Jean keluar didalam Eren sedangkan Eren pun keluar membasahi dada bidang Jean. Pemuda cappucino itu merengkuh tubuh Eren sembari memberinya kecupan singkat nan hangat dikening.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur, sedetik kemudian Eren memejamkan mata. Lelah dan kantuk bercampur menjadi satu, pasrah akan semua ini akhirnya ia menutup matanya rapat. Dengkuran halus pun terdengar sampai ke kuping Jean.

“Oyasuminasai, Erenku sayang.”

Jean pun memberikan kecupan selamat malam di bibir cherry pink Eren.  
.  
.  
.  
-To Be Continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca. Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini.
> 
> Kritik dan masukan sangat dibutuhkan^^


	4. Seeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karena dalam dunia kriminalitas, hanya ditekankan dua pilihan. Bertahan hidup atau mati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo semua! Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah me-review, fav, dan follow cerita ini. Terima kasih juga atas saran dan masukannya, sangat membantu sekali dalam kelancaran next chapnya.
> 
> Ehem…
> 
> Kali ini—dan seterusnya, persiapkan kokoro Anda untuk membaca kelanjutan chapter2 dalam fic Barricade. Karena saya akan membawa Anda sekalian masuk kedalam cerita—terutama konfliknya.
> 
> Saya sudah memutuskan, bila fic ini tamat saya berniat untuk mengangkatnya menjadi Light Novel dengan beberapa perbaikan.
> 
> Penasaran? Langsung aja ke TKP!
> 
> Happy reading bros! XD
> 
> Next Update: Almost [Last Chapter]

“Erwin.”

Suara baritone nan khas itu membuyarkan lamunan sang ketua. Erwin menghentikan aktivitas membacanya. Ia mendongak kepala dan mendapati sosok Levi tengah berdiri dihadapannya, sorot mata menukik tajam.

Sejak kapan Levi sudah berada di ruang kerja Erwin?

“Ada apa?” tanya Erwin sembari menutup buku.

Levi melipat kedua tangan di depan dada,”Apa kau sudah menyusun strategi?” tanyanya dengan tajam. Erwin tahu arah pembicaraan ini menjurus kemana, tangan kekar itu membuka laci meja kerjanya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari balik sana.

“Ini, kau diskusikan dulu saja dengan yang lain,” ujarnya seraya menyerahkan berkas yang dilapisi oleh map berwarna cokelat tua. Levi menerima map tersebut, kemudian ia membuka map itu hingga memperlihatkan beberapa kertas yang dijilid menjadi satu.

Iris kelabu melihat seksama setiap tulisan dan gambar yang tercetak dalam kertas tersebut.

“Tch! Rumit sekali.” Levi mendecak kesal begitu menangkap isi dari kertas itu.

Erwin menghela napas,”Ini merupakan strategi pusaka yang diwariskan turun-temurun oleh kelompok ini.”

Levi menautkan sebelah alis,”Maksudmu, ini adalah strategi rahasia kita?”

“Tentu saja,” jawab Erwin seraya mengangguk singkat. 

“Kau tidak ikut?”

“Aku menyusul, tolong sampaikan kepada yang lain.”

Satu anggukan tipis ia dapati.

Levi memasukkan kembali berkas itu kedalam map, berbalik dan berjalan hendak meninggalkan ruangan sebelum—

“Levi.”

Si wakil ketua menghentikkan langkah tanpa menoleh satu pun.

“Apa?” tanyanya dingin.

Sebelum menjawab, Erwin menghela napas terlebih dulu. “Kuharap Eren pulang tanpa dinodai satu pun.”

Tegas. Singkat. Padat.

Si empu hanya membalas dengan senyum sinis.

“Kau pikir semudah itu menyentuh Eren?” Levi berbalik sembari menatap sang ketua. Erwin menangkap figur sang wakil, ditatapnya iris kelabu yang menyorotkan kesadisan yang amat sangat. Dengan tatapan membunuh miliknya sudah menggambarkan ciri khas dari seorang Levi Ackerman.

Tanpa diberi tahu lagi, Erwin sudah tahu bahwa—

“Siapapun yang berani menyentuh—bahkan menodai kekasihku. Aku tidak segan-segan untuk menguliti bahkan mengiris tubuhnya menjadi potongan yang kecil-kecil.” Levi berucap dengan nada sadis khasnya.

Levi tidak main-main dengan perkataannya barusan.

Eren miliknya dan itu mutlak.

Siapapun yang berani menodai sang kekasih maka tak segan-segan untuk memberikan hukuman.

Lantas, bagaimana dengan Jean yang sudah menodai Eren?

.

.

.

Suara yang berasal dari langkah kaki menggema disepanjang lorong, Levi berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan di ujung lorong. Sesampainya di depan pintu, tangan kekar menggapai daun pintu dan membukanya—memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan megah bergaya Jepang klasik.

Disalah satu tembok terdapat sebuah rak pajangan yang memperlihatkan beberapa pedang samurai—mulai dari yang terpendek hingga yang terpanjang. Lalu, disudut ruangan terdapat baju zirah perang Zaman Edo. Sebuah meja lebar berkaki pendek yang dihiasi beberapa alas duduk berupa bantal kecil.

Di atas meja terdapat hiasan berupa pohon sakura mini berwarna putih salju, ruangan megah itu terhubung oleh balkon kecil yang memperlihatkan sebuah taman megah yang terdapat beberapa pohon sakura besar nan rimbun, juga sebuah kolam ikan yang berukuran cukup besar. Dalam ruangan sudah terdapat perwakilan dari masing-masing pengurus.

Petra Ral, koordinator bagian pelacak atau pengintai.

Auruo, koordinator perdagangan gelap.

Mike, koordinator persenjataan.

Annie Leonhardt, pemegang keuangan.

Hanji Zoe, sekretaris.

Dan yang terakhir ialah Levi Ackerman yang merupakan wakil ketua, si empu mengambil posisi duduk disudut meja agar ia bisa melihat wajah rekan-rekannya. Levi meletakkan map di atas meja lalu menyodorkan ke tengah-tengah meja.

“Apa ini?” tanya Hanji sembari menunjuk map dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Levi menghela napas sembari melipat kedua tangan didepan dada,”Kau lihat saja sendiri.” Tanpa basa-basi, Hanji mengambil map tersebut lalu membuka isinya hingga menampilkan beberapa lembar kertas. Iris cokelat membaca seksama tiap rentetan kalimat yang tertera dalam kertas.

“Jadi, Erwin akan menggunakan rencana ini?” tanya Hanji sembari meletakkan kembali kertas di atas meja. Levi mengangguk singkat.

“Tapi… bukankah ini terlalu berbahaya?”

Levi menghela napas,”Mungkin iya, tapi inilah yang bisa kita pakai.” Hanji tak berkutik sama sekali, ia hanya bisa mengangguk tipis seraya menghela napas berat. 

Penasaran dengan kedua senior, Annie pun memutuskan untuk bertanya,”Senpai, sebenarnya rencana apa yang harus kita jalani?” Ia bertanya dengan tenang—meski ia bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah wanita surai cokelat.

“Kau lihat sendiri saja kertas.” Levi berucap sembari menatap tajam junior nya. Tanpa basa-basi, Annie meraih kertas tersebut lalu membacanya. Iris biru cerah dibuat terkejut oleh isi dari kertas tersebut.

“Se-senpai…. ini—“

“Jawabanmu sama dengan Hanji, bukan? Baiklah biar kuperjelas sekali lagi. Kita akan menggunakan rencana tersebut sebagai bentuk perlawanan pada kelompok Mogui Zhanshi dengan cara menghancurkan markas mereka.”

Pandangan pun terfokus pada Levi seorang.

“Apa? Menghancurkan markas mereka? Jangan bercanda Levi! Kau tahu bahwa mereka merupakan kelompok yang kuat?!” bentak Auruo tidak terima. Levi hanya menanggapi dengan tatapan tajam nan dingin.

“Kau pikir mudah menghancurkan markas mereka? Tidak! Mereka bekerja sama dengan komplotan Amerika dan persenjataan mereka sangatlah kuat. Kita tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka!” Auruo berkata demikian. Ia menjelaskan semua informasi yang ia ketahui mengenai Mogui Zhanshi.

“Apakah mereka sekuat itu?” tanya Petra dan dijawab oleh anggukan mantap Auruo.

Levi menopang dagunya sembari menjawab,”Kalau begitu aku akan mengirimkan dua orang untuk memata-matai kelompok tersebut.” Hanji melotot dan tanpa disadari ia menggebrak meja sembari menatap Levi tajam.

“Apa? Jangan gila Levi! Jangan beranggapan kalau—“

“Aku tidak pernah ragu akan keputusanku sendiri,” jawab Levi enteng.

Annie menghela napas,”Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk pergi, Levi-senpai?”

“Tentu saja ak—“

“Yang pergi hanya Hanji dan Petra.” Suara baritone menggema di ruang rapat. Tampak Erwin tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Semua mata tertuju padanya seorang.

Levi mendesis,”Apa maksudmu, Erwin?”

Bukannya menjawab, pria blonde itu malah berjalan lalu berhenti tepat di balkon ruangan. Iris biru cerah menangkap pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

“Levi, kau merupakan senjata kemenangan kelompok ini. Akan menjadi resiko bila kau turun tangan dalam masalah ini.”

“Eren Jaeger merupakan kekasihku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan suatu hal yang buruk terjadi padanya.” Levi berucap tegas dan penuh penekanan disetiap kalimat. Lalu, pria eboni beranjak dari duduknya hendak keluar sebelum—

“Hanji, Petra, segera kalian pergi ke markas musuh. Auruo, Mike, kalian cegat Levi sekarang,” ujar Erwin dengan pandangan yang masih fokus pada taman.

Iris kelabu membulat sempurna. Dengan sigap, Auruo dan Mike langsung menyekap kedua lengan Levi supaya si empu tak kabur. Levi berusaha untuk melawan tetapi apa daya—dua lawan satu pasti kalah. Mengingat tenaga dua rekannya lebih besar ketimbang dirinya.

Tak perlu menunggu, Hanji dan Petra pun permisi lalu keluar dari ruangan. Menyisakan para pria dengan aura dingin dalam ruangan.

Levi geram.

Levi murka sekali.

Apa maksud Erwin? Kenapa ia tak boleh menyelamatkan sang kekasih?

Levi menatap punggung pria blonde dengan tatapan membunuh. “Apa maksudmu, Erwin?!”

Erwin menghela napas sembari membalikkan tubuh. Iris kelabu dan biru cerah saling bertemu satu sama lain dengan sorot membunuh. “Kau masih tidak mengerti juga, Levi?”

“Brengsek, apa maumu sebenarnya?”

“Mauku?” Erwin berjalan mendekati Levi lalu mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan Levi. “Kau merupakan senjata keberhasilan disini. Untuk itu, jangan cepat mengambil keputusan disaat sedang emosi.”

Levi tak bisa mengelak. Apa yang dikatakan Erwin memang ada benarnya. Perlahan, Auruo dan Mike melepas cengkraman di lengan Levi. Setelah itu, Erwin memberi isyarat agar mereka keluar meninggalkan pria eboni sendiri di ruangan ini. Auruo dan Mike mengangguk paham, kemudian mereka bertiga pun keluar dari ruangan megah itu dan meninggalkan Levi seorang diri di dalam.

Pria eboni jatuh berlutut—tak peduli bila lututnya memar sekarang. Menundukkan kepala hingga iris kelabu menangkap tatami yang tengah dipijaknya. Levi mengepal kedua tangan dan meninju kerasnya tatami menggunakan tangan kanan. Persetan bila tangannya memar kali ini.

“E... ren…” ujarnya sembari menggertakan gigi. Rahangnya mengeras begitu melafalkan nama kekasihnya.

Tak terasa, kristal bening jatuh membasahi pipi porselen pria eboni. 

Levi menangis dalam diam.

Kekasih mana yang tidak sedih bila pujaan hatinya diculik? Bahkan sampai dinodai oleh lelaki lain. Pasti tidak ada rela bukan?

“Eren… maafkan aku karena gagal menjagamu.”

.

.

.

“Nngghh…”

Suara lenguhan kecil bersumber dari pemuda bersurai brunette. Eren Jaeger terbangun dari tidurnya. Beberapa kali mata mengerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerobos paksa retina mata. Iris zamrud menangkap dirinya berada di sebuah ranjang dalam ruangan berlapisi cat cokelat muda.

Eren hendak mengambil posisi duduk sebelum—

“Akh!”

Eren meringis mendapati sakit pada bagian bawah. Ah, ya ia tahu. Semalam ia melakukan hubungan sex bersama si muka kuda—Jean Kirstein. Ini semua ia lakukan demi melindungi sang kekasih. Tubuhnya langsung jatuh ke atas kasur. Entah kenapa, ia tak memiliki tenaga untuk bangun.

Kristal bening meluncur membasahi pipi pemuda brunette.

Eren menangis dalam diam.

Perlahan, ia memejamkan mata—berharap mimpi buruk ini segera berakhir. Pikirannya pun berputar pada kejadian lima bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

Saturday, 24 December 2015. Winter in Osaka.

Malam itu adalah malam yang dingin. Suhu mencapai minus lima derajat celcius. Masyarakat lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah—memanjakan diri dengan kehangatan kotatsu. Tetapi, hal tersebut tidak berpengaruh pada pemuda brunette.

Eren Jaeger tengah duduk di balkon sembari memandang bintang di langit. Meski salju sudah turun menyelimuti tenangnya Osaka tetapi langit terlihat cerah. Beberapa kali ia bergumam sembari menghitung bintang di langit.

“Kira-kira kapan ia pulang ya?” gumam Eren. 

Merasa hawa dingin menusuk kulit, akhirnya Eren pun masuk ke dalam—tak lupa ia menutup pintu balkon agar hawa dingin tak masuk ke dalam. Saat ini, Eren sudah berada di dalam ruangan atau lebih tepatnya kamar sang kekasih.

Ruangan berukuran empat kali empat meter itu bernuansa Jepang klasik. Dinding yang dilapisi cat berwarna cokelat tua dengan corak naga berwarna hitam. Beberapa rak berisikan katana mulai dari yang terpendek hingga panjang tertata rapi dan tergantung manis pada dinding. Sudut ruangan dihias oleh sebuah baju zirah Jepang zaman dulu lengkap dengan senjatanya.  
Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang dilapisi oleh kotatsu. Sebuah futon ukuran besar tergelar manis menghadap pintu menuju balkon. Eren duduk di atas futon sembari menatap jam dinding.

“Sebentar lagi tengah malam. Apakah dia akan pulang?” Eren bergumam sendiri. Ruangan itu hanya disinari oleh cahaya yang berasal dari lampu tidur.

Disaat tengah bergelut dengan pikiran, tanpa disadari seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Grep.

Sontak Eren menoleh dan mendapati paras tampan sang kekasih. Levi tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Sorotan mata menyiratkan kelelahan yang amat sangat. Bau keringat yang tercampur oleh parfum memberikan kesan maskulin pria ini. 

Eren tersenyum,”Kau selalu mengagetkanku.”

“Lalu?” tanya Levi enteng.

“Kau ingat hari ini?” tanya Eren sembari memegang lembut kedua tangan Levi yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Levi menautkan sebelah alis,”Memangnya hari ini ada apa?” 

“Kau sama sekali tidak ingat?” tanya Eren dan dijawab oleh gelengan si empu. Eren menghela napas sembari memutar bola matanya malas. Pemuda brunette sedikit menggeserkan pinggul lalu satu kecupan singkat namun hangat mendarat mulus di pipi porselen Levi.

Pria eboni melempar tatapan bingung yang dijawab oleh senyuman tulus Eren.

“Otanjoubi Omedetou Levi. Sebagai hadiahnya, aku siap menjadi milikmu seutuhnya.” Eren berucap jujur—terlihat iris zamrud yang menyiratkan ketulusan amat terdalam. Levi menangkap sorotan mata sang kekasih.

“Kau yakin?” tanya Levi memastikan dan dijawab oleh anggukan mantap dari si empu.

Eren mengusap lembut pipi porselen kekasih eboni. “Aku siap dengan sepenuh hati untuk melayanimu seumur hidupku.”

Eren mencium lembut bibir sang kekasih. Levi membalas ciuman itu—tidak dengan napsu namun dengan segenap hati. Perlahan, Levi membaringkan tubuh Eren di atas futon. Eren melingkarkan kedua tangan pada leher jenjang sang kekasih untuk memperdalam ciuman di antara mereka.

Levi menjilat bibir bawah Eren—memberi isyarat untuk masuk. Dengan senang hati, Eren membuka mulutnya dan lidah pria eboni itu masuk ke dalam rongga basah nan hangat. Pertama, ia mengabsen tiap rentetan gigi putih si empu—tangannya tidak menganggur begitu saja, perlahan ia membuka pelan kimono yang dipakai Eren dengan gerakan seduktif.

Eren sedikit terangsang dengan sentuhan Levi. Tak kalah, Eren mengajak dansa lidah pria eboni. Tanpa disadari, saliva meluncur mulus membasahi dagu serta leher jenjang Eren. Setelah terbuka, barulah tangan Levi masuk memainkan nipple sang kekasih.

“Angh!” desahan keluar dari mulut Eren begitu Levi menyentuh bagian sensitif. Levi melepas ciuman mereka—terlihat saliva yang menghubungkan kedua belah bibir mereka. 

Pria eboni memberikan kissmark di leher kekasih brunette. Eren mendesah sembari mencengkram bantal. Rasanya tubuh Eren seperti terkena sengatan. Levi menjilat leher lalu dada dan berakhir di nipple sang kekasih. Menggigit pelan lalu memainkan dengan lidahnya. 

“Ahn! Le-levi…”

Tubuh Eren menggelinjang, entah kenapa sentuhan yang diberikan Levi padanya terasa nikmat sekali. Pikiran Eren memutih, entah ia sudah gila atau apa yang jelas ia ingin sentuhan yang lebih banyak lagi.

Tak puas hanya bermain pada nipple, tangan Levi turun mengusap perut serta selangkangan dan berakhir pada kejantanan Eren yang sudah mengeras.

Levi menyeringai,”Sudah terangsang lagi, bocah?”

Oh tidak!

Muka Eren sudah merah layaknya kepiting rebus. Cepat-cepat Eren menutup mukanya dengan sebelah tangan—ia berharap Levi tidak melihat wajahnya sekarang. Perlahan, Levi naik lalu membuka tangan kekasih hingga terlihat wajah merah padamnya. Pria eboni itu tersenyum tipis.

“Tidak apa-apa, aku akan memperlakukan selembut mungkin,” ujarnya sembari mengecup lembut kening Eren. Mendengar itu, ada sedikit kelegaan di hati Eren.

Levi turun lalu membuka kedua kaki Eren—memperlihatkan kejantanan yang terbungkus oleh G-string. Pria eboni mengecup lembut satu persatu paha Eren—si empu sedikit mendesah dengan muka merahnya. Levi meremas pelan kejantanan Eren.

“Angh!” erangan kecil lolos dari bibir cherry pink Eren.

Pria eboni semakin meremas dan mengelus kejantanan sang kekasih. Bisa dilihat tampang Eren sungguh menggoda sekali. Wajah yang merah padam. Saliva yang mengalir dari kedua sudut bibir dan tatapan sayu yang menggoda libido. 

“Ahn! Ahn! Le—“

Belum selesai berbicara, Levi membungkam lembut bibir sang kekasih. Eren melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher jenjang Levi sebagai isyarat untuk memperdalam ciuman di antara mereka. Dalam bungkaman bibir, tangan Levi menyusup masuk ke dalam G-string. Membukanya lalu mengocok pelan kejantanan Eren.

“Ngh!” Eren mendesah dalam ciuman panas mereka. Levi membuat pikirannya semakin gila.

Mengocok lalu meremas. Eren serasa dibawa ke langit ketujuh. Pandangan mata berkunang-kunang, Eren sedikit mendorong dada bidang Levi hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Levi menatap sang kekasih dengan pandangan bingung.

“Le-levi…ahn! Aku serasa ingin pi—ahn!”

Levi tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Eren dan berbisik,”Tidak apa, keluarkan saja.” 

Pria eboni menjilat cuping telinga Eren. Pemuda itu semakin mendesah disela-sela sentuhan kekasih eboni. Levi semakin mempercepat tempo mengocoknya.

“Ahh… ahh… Levi!”

“Keluarkan saja, jangan ditahan,” ujar Levi sembari mengcup kedua mata sayu Eren.

Kedua kaki bergerak tak menentu, Eren mencengkram kedua pundak Levi. Rasanya ia akan mencapai klimaks. 

“Ahhh!” Tubuhnya menggelinjang nikmat begitu cairan sperma keluar membasahi tangan Levi. Eren merasa tubuhnya lemas begitu klimaks. Napasnya tak beraturan. Sayup-sayup ia menangkap paras tampan Levi.

Levi berbisik di telinga Eren,”Tak buruk bagi seorang pemula.”

Eren tersenyum tipis.

“Kau siap untuk selanjutnya?” tanya Levi sembari mengecup lembut cuping hidung Eren.

Eren melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher Levi. “Aku siap jika itu kau.”

“Baiklah.” Levi mendekatkan wajah pada lubang sempit Eren. Menjilatnya dengan gerakan pelan, Eren semakin dibuat mendesah. Suara desahan sang kekasih bagaikan melodi indah yang menggema di indra pendengar Levi.

Lalu, barulah Levi memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang sempit sang kekasih.

“Akh! Le-levi! Sakit—hiks…” erang Eren kesakitan sembari menyakar keras punggung Levi. Kedua sudut mata mengeluarkan kristal bening yang membasahi pipi. Rasanya seperti dirobek dari bawah.

Levi membungkam kembali bibir cherry pink Eren—berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh pemuda brunette. Setelah Eren sudah terbiasa, barulah Levi melepas ciuman di antara mereka.

“Kau siap?” tanyanya dan dijawab oleh anggukan pelan si empu. Levi menjilat bekas air mata yang tadi sempat membasahi pipi Eren. Perlahan, Levi menggerakkan jarinya. Terdengar suara desahan yang lolos dari bibir ranum Eren.

Tak puas hanya dengan satu jari, Levi menambahkan jari tengah. Eren semakin mengerang. Levi melakukan gerakan zig-zag lalu menggunting. Oh… pandangan Eren makin mengabur dengan sentuhan yang diberikan Levi untuknya.

“Le-levi—ahn!” Eren membuka lebar kakinya, mempersilakan Levi untuk bergerak bebas akan aktivitasnya. 

“Apa?” tanya Levi sembari memberikan kissmark dibagian leher.

“Se—sentuh…”

“Aku tidak mendengar.”

Eren memejamkan mata. “Sentuh aku lagi—ahn!”

Mendengar itu, seringai Levi melebar. Di dekatkan wajah pada telinga sang kekasih hingga Eren bisa merasakan sapuan hangat dari napas pria eboni. “With pleasure, my dear.”

Levi mengeluarkan kedua jarinya. Membuka satu persatu kancing yang sedari tadi mengait pada kemeja putih. Membuka lalu melempar kemeja ke sembarang arah—memperlihat tubuh atletis yang kekar hasil dari latihan fisik setiap hari. Menurunkan resleting celana lalu mengeluarkan kejantanan yang sedari tadi sudah menegak.

Iris zamrud membulat sempurna melihat kejantanan Levi yang bisa dikategorikan berukuran besar. Tubuh Eren mendadak gemetar, entah kenapa ia agak takut bila kejantanan Levi masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Belum apa-apa, Eren sudah bisa merasakan sakit yang akan dirasakannya nanti.  
Eren mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ketika Levi hendak memasukkan, ia menangkap raut ketakutan sang kekasih. Padahal kejantananya sudah berada di depan lubang—tinggal menerobos masuk dan voila!

Levi paham apa yang dirasakan Eren. Ia memasukkan kembali kejantanannya dan menaikkan resleting. Eren menatap heran sang kekasih.

“Kenap—“

“Kupikir belum saatnya kau siap untuk melakukan ini,” ujar Levi sembari mengecup lembut kening Eren.

Eren tersentak kaget. Darimana Levi tahu bahwa ia belum siap?

“Ta-tapi—“

“Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggu hingga kau siap,” ujar Levi sembari berbaring di sebelah Eren. Pria eboni memeluk pinggang ramping sang kekasih hingga wajah mereka berdekatan.

Eren menatap iris kelabu sang kekasih. “Bagaimana bila Erwin-sama tahu bahwa kita tak melakukan?”

“Aku akan berbohong padanya, bilang bahwa aku sudah melakukannya,” jawab Levi sembari menarik selimut.

“Kenapa… kau melakukan ini?” tanya Eren dengan tatapan sendu.

Levi menghela napas,”Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kesakitan. Akan lebih parah bila kau belum siap.”

Astaga… apakah ini seorang Levi Ackerman? Tentu saja. Levi mencintai Eren meskipun ia tak menunjukkannya terang-terangan. Karena bagi Levi, akan sangat sakit bila melihat Eren menangis sembari mengerang kesakitan olehnya. Untuk itu, ia akan bersabar menunggu hingga Eren siap.

Kristal bening turun dari kedua sudut mata. Ia tak menyangka Levi akan melakukan hal ini demi dia. 

Eren menangis dalam pelukan Levi. “Levi… terima kasih.”

“Sudah jangan menangis, jelek tahu,” ujar Levi sembari mengelus kepala kekasih brunette. 

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Levi menyentuhnya—meski belum seratus persen. Untuk itu, Eren tidak ingin mengecewakan Levi. Karena ia sudah banyak berkorban untuknya. Sang kekasih brunette yang paling Levi cintai.

.

.

.

Kristal bening mengalir semakin deras. Eren merasa dirinya kotor dan tak pantas lagi berada di samping Levi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Jean lah orang pertama yang menyetubuhinya. Apa yang akan ia katakan bila Levi mengetahui hal ini?

Eren tak sanggup membayangkan. 

Disaat tengah bergelut dengan pikiran, tiba-tiba saja pinggang Eren dipeluk mesra oleh Jean. Eren menoleh dan mendapati Jean tengah menatapnya lembut.

“Ohayou, Eren,” ujarnya sembari mengecup lembut bibir pemuda brunette. Eren menjawab dengan sorotan mata.

Jean tersenyum. “Bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah nyenyak?”

“Umm… bisa dibilang,” jawab Eren pelan. 

Jean terkekeh geli. Pemuda cappuccino itu mengambil posisi duduk sembari menduduki pelan Eren di pangkuannya. Iris zamrud dan cappuccino saling bertemu satu sama lain. Eren memalingkan wajah—tidak ingin menatap Jean.

“Hei, tatap aku Eren.”

“Tidak.”

Jean menghela napas pasrah. Eren memang keras kepala. Perlahan, Jean mengecup lembut pipi Eren seraya berbisik,”Bagaimana kalau kita mandi dulu? Akan lebih segar bukan?”

Dengan sigap, Jean menggendong Eren dengan ala bridal style. Sontak, Eren memeluk leher Jean karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Jean tersenyum, kaki atletis itu melangkah membawanya menuju ke dalam kamar mandi. 

Eren sempat memejamkan mata—membayangkan Levi datang untuk menyelamatkannya dari mimpi buruk. Tanpa disadari, kristal bening meluncur turun.

Levi… tolong aku…  
.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca kelanjutan cerita ini. Jujur aja, otak mesum saya udah tingkat kuadrat makanya saya ngebut ngelanjutin chapter ini hahaha~
> 
> Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bila ada kekurangan dalam chapter ini. Kritik, saran, dan komentar sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelancaran cerita ini.
> 
> Salam manis,  
> Kazu Kirana

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca cerita saya. Selamat berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


End file.
